


We'll See Each Other Again

by Something_clever



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Finnrey, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, JediStorm, Oneshot, Separation, finnrey oneshot, two cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_clever/pseuds/Something_clever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, FinnRey. Rey looks down at Finn on the bio bed and can feel it; they'll see each other again one day. She hopes Finn knows it too. Sort of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See Each Other Again

"You mean so much to me; I hope you know that."

Rey smiled softly as she looked down at a still sleeping Finn. She ran a hand gently over his forehead, her thumb rubbing against his temple as she continued over his hair. She pursed her lips as her thoughts rattled in her mind and got stuck before they could escape her lips.

Rey had never felt attached to a person like this before. It was hard to understand, to explain. She'd been alone for so long, always waiting, and Finn had found her. He was the first true friend she'd ever had.

And he had come back for her.

"You need to be ok, understand?"

He hadn't woken since their fight with Kylo on the Starkiller Base and despite the medical team's reassurances, Rey worried. She reached with her free hand to grasp his own limp hand that lay on the bed and continued to run her thumb over his temple. Her voice was a hushed whisper as she continued to speak, keeping the conversation intimate and between the two of them.

"I have to leave soon; we found Luke Skywalker. Can you believe it? But, but I really want you to be alright before I go. You're my best friend, you know."

She looked away, off to the side and stared awkwardly at the dirty, vine addled wall as she pressed her lips together once again.

"You're my first friend, actually. And I – the Resistance really needs you."

Someone called from down the hall, and Rey saw the waving hand and knew her time was up. Finn hadn't so much as flinched since they'd laid him on the bio bed. Rey sighed.

"We will see each other again," she told him. "I believe that."  
Standing, she leaned over him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, right between his eyes, before giving his hand one last squeeze and then forcing herself out to the hanger bay.

Leia waited for her in the hall, and she glanced back at Finn before giving Rey a somber smile, a thin pressing of the lips that just barely curved upwards.

"He'll be alright," she said.

Rey returned the expression, breathing deeply and trying to center herself. The silence drifted as she cleared her mind and let herself be.

"I know," she replied soberly. "I can… I can feel it."

[][]

When Finn woke, they told him that they'd successfully destroyed Starkiller Base. They told him they'd completed the map to Luke Skywalker and sent Rey to him on the Falcon.

Finn already knew all of that.

The skin on his forehead still tingled hotly and his chest was swollen with a feeling that he couldn't quite put into words.

They told him that he couldn't follow after her. That he had to let her be to do whatever she was meant to do for right now. That part he didn't like as much. But Finn knew the importance of teamwork, so he did his part on the base and tried not to dwell too much on the possibilities of the future.

His fingers curled inwards as he tried to focus on his current task while remembering the warmth of her hand in his.

"You're my best friend too."  
He wondered if she'd be able to feel him thinking about her. If maybe she'd be able to somehow hear him across the stars. Finn closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A feeling rushed through him, clear and potent. His lips cracked in a crooked smile as he opened his eyes and looked towards the sky.

"Yeah," he said. "We'll see each other again."


End file.
